Memories: First Blood -Destiny-
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Wolfein, familia de licántropos de sangre pura. Fue desintegrada por los ideales diferentes de cada grupo interno... la tración y el error fatal del menor de la manada. Muertes generaron odio y resentimiento. Chapter Destiny: Historia de Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru. (Parejas: TakuRan, MinamiKura, pasado TakuMasa).


**Historia en general inspirada en : **

_**In the name of justice - D**_

_**Sine missione - Moonspell**_

* * *

**Primer one-shot de cuatro. **

**Advertencias: Lemmon, violencia, futuro MPREG.**

**Canción de capítulo: ''Neverland'' - exist†trace.**

* * *

**Memories: First Blood**

_**Chapter ''Destiny''**_

La gente hablaba de los licántropos constantemente en las regiones de la Europa medieval. Muchos creían que su existencia era un mito, patrañas fantasiosas contadas por hombres viejos o mujeres con mucha imaginación a los niños para que creyeran en ellos; que posteriormente llegaban a oídos de los adultos y así lograban colarse en sus mentes de una manera ineludible. Decían que esos hombres tenían todas las características típicas de aquel animal canino descontrolado tan común en los bosques: Características de un implacable lobo (como son la ferocidad, la potencia, la perspicacia y la rapidez) para rematar la desgracia de todos aquellos que, para su mala suerte, se cruzaban en su camino. Se tenía en cuenta que este hombre lobo podía permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando la luna llena estaba presente.

Pero esas eran solo creencias.

En parte lo de las características bestiales que poseían al tratarse de una cruza entre humanos y animales, era cierto, pero había una clase de licántropos de plasma tan pura que hasta conservaban algo de esa apariencia sobrenatural para toda su vida. No se sabía como eran denominados esos seres de piel o morena o blanca pálida (nunca había un término medio entre estas dos razas) mas siempre tenían algo puesto para ocultar sus rasgos anómalos: sus orejas de lobo y su cola. Los dientes caninos afilados también eran parte de la fisionomía que les daba su sentido de pertenencia.

Ellos vivían solo de dos maneras, en manadas o como lobos solitarios.

Al caer la noche corren el riesgo de ver la luna, así sus poderes logran aparecer, se trata de un albur porque si no se saben controlar adquirán la dolorosa transformación a una bestia completa. A veces les baja la presión a tal grado de desmayarse en la media de su metamorfosis, sin embargo hay algunos que simplemente controlan esto y siguen teniendo su apariencia de siempre incluso al estar bañados por el platinado destello de la luna, pero los instintos asesinos suelen seguir apareciendo como inevitablemente. Es por ello que seguían cazando a sus presas de manera inconsciente como cuando los felinos ven algo moverse y corren a inspeccionarlo.

Fuerza indescriptible, ojos que causan un temor o bien, atraen de manera cautivante. Demasiado emocionales, sobre protectores, capacidad de oler la hipocresía y malas intenciones de la gente aún sin conocerlos directamente, mueven sus orejas de forma voluntaria o involuntaria, excelentes amantes, atractivos, desarrollo muscular impresionante, feroces pero sentimentales a la vez. Esas eran sus características más notorias.

Importante... ellos solo amaban una vez en toda su vida incondicionalmente hasta la muerte de alguno de los dos (la del mismo ser o su pareja), por ello solían ser celosos en extremo a tal grado de matar si era necesario. No lo pensaban una sola vez antes de atacar, y olvidaban muy rápido para no sufrir.

Así eran los licántropos y su raza más pura de jóvenes...

Garshya Wolfein era un licántropo atractivo de largos cabellos color durazno y mechones albinos en la última cortina. Tenía unos orbes rasgados de color del más fino metal platino, hasta casi podían compararse con el tono del mercurio. Piel bronceada reluciente a tal manera de parecer dorada bajo el ardiente sol del noreste de Europa. Sus rasgos de lobo eran más que evidentes; no solo por su desarrollada musculatura y sus líneas marcadas en las mejillas semejando unos bigotes. Originario de Ucrania, líder mayor de la familia de jóvenes _''lycans'' _(como eran autonombrados), casta que tenía como nombre su mismo apellido. Era el mismo jefe de la manada, lo seguían siete miembros más de raza pura, extranjeros (de alguna región de Japón). Se decía que éste contaba con apenas veinticuatro años de edad.

Terco, a veces hacía lo que le daba su gana sin importarle las consecuencias. No era del todo un líder ejemplar. Pero siempre procuraba no meter a los menores que lo acompañaban como sus fieles perros, su manada era lo primero... hasta que el destino le hizo una jugada que desataría muchos problemas en el interior de esa casa, llevando a la casta de lycans puros a un conflicto interno. Tenía que elegir entre la traición o aquellos chicos a los que alguna vez les llamó ''familia''.

Las diferencias comenzaron en esa cena de una noche invernal del mes de noviembre, en la que todos compartían un delicioso banquete lleno de jugosa carne roja. Todos los presentes sabían que algo raro se ocultaba tras el ofrecimiento de Garshya, ya que no todos los días se dignaba a gastar tanto en una sola noche. Hasta deliciosos vinos de uvas finas escogidas podían pasar por las gargantas de cada uno, todo un deleite. A pesar de tener instintos animales, eran muy refinados a la hora de comer como los humanos solían hacerlo.

Unas difíciles palabras rompieron el silencio, amargando el exquisito sabor de aquellos filetes de res cocidos al término medio. _''Conocí a un vampiro, y quiero estar con él''_. De inmediato todos los demás dejaron de lado el placer que les provocaba la deliciosa cena y miraron atónitos al mayor... sabían de sobra que el meterse con la raza contraria era aún peor que un pecado, algo que fácilmente se iba a descubrir y provocaría juicios, guerras... toda una catástrofe pasó por la mente de cada uno. Pero la mayoría de los presentes respetaba a Garshya Wolfein con todo su ser. Era tanto el sentimiento de agradecimiento que le tenían que solo bajaron la mirada y guardaron silencio sepulcral.

Kariya Masaki era el lycan más joven de todos, el agresivo que solía asesinar solo por placer a cualquier animal o cosa; dueño de un insoportable humor ácido, sin sentido de la cordura ni mucho menos compasión. Baja estatura, ojos del mismo color que la cadena que portaba en forma de crucufijo colgada en su pescuezo: de oro puro. Piel morena, cabello de extraño tono verde aguamarina muy parecido al tono de las lagunas suizas. Éste solía ser manipulador, todo un marionetista sin necesidad de unos hilos en sus dedos. Narcisista de naturaleza... una persona desagradable hasta cierto punto, pero muy atractivo y de sonrisa cautivadora.

Éste fue el primero en llamarle ''traidor'' a quien había liderado su manada desde el inicio.

El líder excusó sus razones pero no fueron del todo convincentes para el menor.

A Kariya Masaki le siguieron cuatro compañeros, respaldando sus ideales.

Los demás no hicieron nada por evitar la catástrofe, siguieron de brazos cruzados, sentados en aquellas sillas de duro roble.

Desde el momento en el que Garshya fue rechazado, decidió ir por su propia cuenta hacia el norte, lejos de ellos para que hicieran lo que se les diera la gana. Que bien dijo _''No durarán mucho si están solos''_. En realidad nunca les deseó el mal ya que amaba a sus cachorros con toda el alma aunque no lo demostrara a diario. Eso lo sabía perfectamente uno de los lobos del medio, y aún así no pudo hacer algo para detener a ese hombre que les había dado aposentos en todos lados a los que iban, quien les capturaba las presas cuando eran apenas unos inexpertos en la caza para que comieran carne fresca a diario. Le dijeron adiós a Garshya Wolfein, su salvador. Todo por el pecado del amor hacia el enemigo.

Sin líder, la casta de los hombres mitad bestia se fue a la ruina en menos de un año.

El peor error ahora fue de Kariya, nunca debió devorarse al Señor Feudal de Maldovia a sangre fría solo para saciar su hambre... habiendo carne de buena calidad para todos en la casa. _''Los lobos no comemos hombres de la realeza a diario, solo me di un gusto''_, excusó el menor con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando su atractivo rostro ante todos los demás miembros, preocupados sobre la situación en la que ahora estaban involucrados. La estupidez de Masaki provocó una guerra civil de la que los Wolfein debieron huir antes de que los humanos se dieran cuenta de su existencia en ese país. Sin embargo, no contaban con los ojos de águila y la boca venenosa del hombre campesino que, desde su llegada, observó en una ocasión a Garshya sin gorro -dejando al descubierto sus orejas anormales-, posteriormente fue el que avisó al Rey del posible asesino del Señor Feudal ganando así unas cuantas monedas por la información. Culparon a la familia Wolfein.

Corrieron de su residencia en Ucrania en dirección al sureste sin descanso durante varios días hasta llegar al país más cercano: Rumania. Tal vez tuvieron un poco de suerte al encontrar una pequeña casa de madera abandonada unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la capital. Rodeada por un bosque de frondosos pinos y abetos de edades diferentes. Taparon cada rendija de esa casa con trapos y tela negra, solo para cerciorarse de que nadie los viera.

Ahí, en una noche fría se inició un debate que daría la consecuencia de la separación del clan Wolfein. La razón: la clara diferencia de los ideales entre cada bestia. Esto provocó que la poderosa manada que alguna vez fue leyenda, terminara de deshacerse, cuán papel expuesto al fuego y reducido en cenizas.

De las cenizas que dejó dicho clan, se construyeron dos grupos a partir de ese momento.

El de las _''Swords of Rebellion''_, liderado por el joven lobo que de líder no tenía una hebra de cabello. Le siguieron sus fieles amigos Hakuryuu y Tsurugi Kyousuke, sus respectivas parejas: Shuu y Matsukaze Tenma, los lobos más nobles de los Wolfein no tuvieron tan duro el corazón como para separarse de aquellos que amaban. A pesar de no estar tan de acuerdo con los ideales del chico de orbes dorados como pepita... no les quedó de otra más que ir con ellos. Sellando así su cruel destino.

Éste grupo tenía la ideología de _''Matar para sobrevivir''._ Como la frase lo decía, si sus instintos asesinos despertaban no dudarían en atacar al primer ser con hemoglobina caliente que se les apareciera en frente. Había ocasiones que los lycans no soportaban el mantenerse tranquilos y terminaban azotando sus cabezas contra la pared en desesperación, la sed de sangre era muy fuerte tal como una adicción. Podía compararse con las incontrolables ganas de perforar cuellos que solían tener los desgraciados seres oscuros: vampiros. Mas no, no eran lo mismo... nunca serían tan desagradables como ellos. A excepción de Masaki, los demás sabían que comería la carne de un niño sin remordimiento de consciencia. Mas no lo dejarían solo, se trataba de un vínculo fuerte de amistad entre los cinco.

En la contra estaban solo los tres restantes, liderados por Shindou Takuto, un lycan con poco tiempo de ser uno de esa raza. Éste era el blanco del negro de Kariya, todo lo contrario, tenía madera para construir un destino pacifista entre la raza humana y licántropos, un líder en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su responsabilidad y astucia resaltaban como la constelación de la osa mayor en el cielo, a pesar de su edad contaba con el pensamiento más maduro de toda la familia, incluso más que la mente de Garshya Wolfein. _''No hay necesidad de tener odio entre seres vivientes, al final somos mitad humano y mitad lobo. Es mejor controlarnos y vivir sin necesidad de asesinar, no somos como los vampiros, no tenemos razones por las cuales asesinar a sangre fría cuando tenemos nuestro sustento ganado por el trabajo. Asesinar es un acto de cobardía... y nosotros somos valientes solo por el hecho de vivir entre humanos siendo anormales''. Mencionó_ con una seriedad que se llevó la aprobación de Kurama Norihito y Tsurugi Yuuichi, dos de los lycans más grandes. ''Lograremos progresar si somos más humanos que bestias. ''

Éste grupo tomó el nombre _''Werewolfs''_, terminación inglesa que se utilizaba para referirse a los hombres lobo.

Los miembros de _''Swords of Rebellion''_ comenzaron con sus ataques en ese mismo lugar, por lo que los contrarios partieron hacia la ciudad de Sibiu, Rumania.

No fue muy difícil adaptarse a la nueva vida ya que a pesar de todo, tenían algo de dinero ahorrado y se hicieron de una propiedad aislada del ruido (sus sentidos eran más fuertes que los de un humano, un lycan podía escuchar claramente a kilómetros de distancia, esto era molesto y doloroso para ellos) muy acogedora... tal vez lujosa y enorme para tres personas, pero podían vivir bien lejos de la agitada plaza central, lugar que siempre estaba repleto de personas y comerciantes.

Un par de meses después se enteraron del cataclismo, un detonante que dejó a los lycans aterrados. El comunicado llegó en portavoz de un mensajero originario de Maldovia, Ucrania. A Shindou le heló la sangre a treinta y cinco grados (la temperatura corporal de un licántropo promedio es de cuarenta grados centígrados), a leguas presintió que algo malo iba a pasar apenas unos kilómetros fuera de Sibiu. Y no se equivocó. El Rey de Maldovia pidió ayuda a las armadas de Transilvania para terminar con unas bestias a las afueras de su país, el muy joven jefe de armería no dudó en dirigir un escuadrón élite montados en caballos pura sangre hacia ese bosque. Y entonces... quemó la casa de madera con los licántropos dentro de ella. Todo se calcinaba frente a sus ojos de un extraño color vino y reflejos de oro. Ese chico tenía conocimientos sobre esos seres, los había estudiado por mucho tiempo y llegó a la conclusión de que no podían morir solamente con perforarles el cuerpo con algún artefacto de plata, sino con el fuego, eso también servía.

Caminó entre las cenizas para buscar restos, pero sorpresa. Solo encontró lo que fueron dos osamentas. El ucraniano le había dicho que eran más de dos... regresó a Transilvania en su corcel para relatar su informe.

Kariya logró huir antes de que sucediera el ataque contra ellos, pero... sus dos amigos, Hakuryuu y Tsurugi no quisieron hacerlo por que iba en contra de su orgullo _''No huiremos como perros asustados''_, mencionó el segundo.

Mientras cazaron una presa para llevarla a casa, todo sucedió, y al regresar, Kyousuke no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos de color ámbar: su escondite estaba hecho cenizas. Hakuryuu buscó por todos los alrededores el aroma de Tenma y Shuu, pero seguía en ese lugar. Muy alterado por cierto, sus olores eran más fuertes... penetrantes hasta los huesos y mezclados con el humo. Ahí se dieron cuenta de la realidad... junto a las cenizas de la madera y cosas materiales, estaban ahí, las cenizas de sus amados. ¿Por qué los de corazón más noble eran los primeros en morir?

Kyousuke lloró lágrimas de sangre durante mucho tiempo al igual que Hakuryuu... un sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de sus almas convirtiéndolos en verdaderos asesinos tal y como lo era Masaki, cosa que lo atrajo de nuevo a ellos. Éste les juró que se vengarían de toda la armada de Transilvania por haber matado a aquellos cachorros de corazón puro, suave. Ambos asintieron, debían prepararse antes de levantar cualquier dedo en contra de Rumania, no sería tan fácil ya que eran solo tres. Ahora se desconoce su paradero.

Al enterarse de la tragedia mediante los cantos, los Werewolfs dejaron Sibiu de inmediato, excepto Tsurugi Yuuichi, él necesitaba con todo su ser buscar a su hermano, mientras que Shindou y Kurama debían alejarse aún más para evitar ser descubiertos. Sabían a la perfección que la armada los tenía en la mira con arcos y flechas de puntas filosas. Claramente eso no les haría daño, pero la hoguera sí... no querían correr con la misma suerte de las prostitutas, brujas, homosexuales y... para no ir tan lejos, la suerte que terminó con la vida de dos de los suyos.

Esa fue la primera sangre...

* * *

**Afueras de Cluj-Napoca. Transilvania, Rumania. **

**Año 1365. Siglo XIV.**

_**''La noche comienza con la oscuridad teñida de rojo, no puedo evitar que la oscuridad se expanda. Llévame... mostrando más allá de todas estas nubes, llévame... lejos sin regresar al cielo alto. Atrápame... tragados por la oscuridad cayendo al mar de la realidad... ''**_

Las paredes pintadas de un tono grisáceo oscuro eran testigos de otra de las noches apasionadas que el lycan tenía constantemente con su primer y único amor. Que para colmo, se trataba de un hombre, un comerciante que vendía frutas en el mercado oficial de Transilvania. ¿Pero... cómo un ser tan extraño podía enamorarse de un simple humano, aún siendo muy pobre? Shindou Takuto no sabía explicarlo, solo sucedió. Ese chico de tez aperlada y fría a comparación de la suya se había metido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón desde hacía un año... cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba frecuentando a diario al joven de cabellos rosados y facciones afeminadas; el comprarle duraznos era solo la escusa para deleitarse con su preciosa sonrisa. Su aroma era lo más extraño, lo atrayente... tenía el aroma de una mujer virginal, lo chistoso es que era un chico y uno de su edad. Despertaba sus sentidos de amante apasionado cada vez que le susurraba al oído palabras de amor, a veces solo necesitaban una mirada o un pequeño roce de piel a piel.

Las ardientes manos del mitad bestia acariciaban cada centímetro de piel desnuda, humedecida por el calor de sus cuerpos. La transpiración no se hizo esperar, apenas comenzaron con un beso el licántropo de cabellos castaños cenizos ya estaba sudando de la frente y espalda. Era debido a su irregular temperatura corporal, su cuerpo ya alcanzaba fácilmente los cuarenta y cinco grados Celsius, unos siete grados arriba de su temperatura natural. Para buena fortuna del humano, estaba nevando afuera y aún en la gran habitación de la casa de los Werewolfs podía sentirse perfectamente el pésimo clima de Transilvania. Y todavía no era diciembre; así que no había algún inconveniente con tener un cuerpo tan encendido cuan flama ardiente sobre él, le quitaba el frío mucho mejor que las cobijas de piel.

Kirino Ranmaru, extranjero con un pasado lleno de tristezas provocadas por las carencias de su familia, vendido por unas cuantas monedas a una mujer que sacaba frutos del campo, era el afortunado que podía besar a un lycan, amar a un lycan, hacer el amor con un lycan, decirle palabras de afecto a un lycan, andar de la mano... con un lycan que lo amaba con la misma intensidad, un sentimiento compartido y sincero. El sentimiento era recíproco. La suerte y el destino estaban recompensando su mala vida poniendo en su camino a tan maravilloso ser, que de bestia no tenía nada. Salvo las orejas puntiagudas que adornaban su cabeza y la cola que de repente acariciaba con el fin de molestarle un poco, aunque al final terminaban en esa misma cama sin prenda alguna enredados en las sábanas de tela negra. Kirino no entendía aún por qué los dos licántropos que vivían en esa lujosa casa siempre tenían puesta una vestimenta totalmente negra, cortinas negras y hasta la ropa de cama de ese tono. Aunque a Shindou le sentaba muy bien... sus ojos chocolates adquirían reflejos escarlata gracias a ese color oscuro, y su piel casi morena se veía un poco más clara. Ese chico le volvía loco, al igual que sus deliciosos labios y sus caricias llenas de lujuria.

Por que Shindou en las noches se transformaba a un ser muy apasionado, característica de un licántropo cuando estaba enamorado enserio. Entregaba cuerpo, alma y corazón en todos sus actos banales, que bien... eran demasiado eróticos y significativos a la vez. Cosa que el joven de cabellos rosados, poseedor de esos hermosos ojos azul turquesa, terminaba disfrutando sin duda alguna por completo.

Y es que el líder de los Werewolfs era un animal en la cama, algo que solo él tenía la fortuna de experimentar.

El de cabellos castaños aferraba su mano derecha en el brazo del contrario, apretaba de una manera monstruosa. No importaba si un moretón doloroso terminaba tomando un color violeta en su piel. Unos microscópicos vasos sanguíneos rotos no iban a intervenir en el acto sexual que ambos estaban disfrutando; Kirino sabía que Shindou no podía controlarse mucho cuando la excitación lo inundaba, no era un inconveniente, de hecho la manera tan ardiente en la que se ponía su pareja era muy excitante para él, deliciosa. Sus pieles se estremecían al mínimo contacto, sus lenguas se enredaban en sus bocas constantemente al tiempo que Takuto mordía ese carnoso labio inferior con uno de sus dientes caninos. La sangre de ese chico combinada con su saliva tenía un mejor sabor que el vino ingerido unos minutos antes de rendirse ante el erotismo, y más cuando la retiraba con sus propios labios o la frutilla rosada ardiente, músculo de su boca.

Las uñas se enterraban en esa piel aperlada hasta dejar marcas, sacando quejidos de dolor en el ojiazul. Mas no quería separarse, ya habían hecho el amor varias veces como para no estar acostumbrado a la manera tan ''suya'' de demostrarle su afecto. Shindou besó con todo su ser a la persona que amaba, hundiendo sus cavidades en un profundo beso al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Kirino enredó sus piernas en la cadera del contrario; los dos estaban tan sincronizados que en cualquier momento tocarían el cielo juntos.

-T-Takuto... Ha... -Las palabras del humano apenas eran audibles para sus propios oídos, sin embargo para un lycan de orejas caninas, era perfectamente claro. Aquellos jadeos penetraron a lo más profundo de su mente. Apretó su agarre sin importar sacar sangre del brazo contrario. Necesitaba un soporte, ya casi culminaba.- Ya no puedo... Takuto.

El llamado crujió los colmillos y entrecerró los ojos. -Ranmaru... -Fue lo único que salió de su garganta en forma de un gruñido grave antes de cerrar por completo sus orbes color chocolate. Esa estática le recorría de nuevo la médula espinal, como un fuego interno viajando desde abajo de su nuca hasta su vientre. Observó a Kirino arquear la espalda y unos gemidos incitantes llenaron la habitación. Shindou imitó ese acto en cuanto sintió ese cosquilleo característico que le avisaba el término de la escena.

Se vinieron al mismo tiempo como los amantes perfectos que eran; Kirino entre sus vientres y Shindou dentro del primero.

El problema era... que el segundo se excitaba después de dos minutos de culminar, así que la noche no terminaba solo en una vez para el pelirrosa. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Como era de esperarse, el castaño levantó su cola de lobo un poco hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones rosados del contrario para estimularlos con su ''peludo'' tacto, simulando una pequeña plumilla, algo cosquilludo para él. -Takuto... estoy exhausto. -Excusó el humano con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, aún luchaba por regular su respiración. -¿Vas a dejarme dormir un poco?

El contrario rió y lo miró con ternura. -Después de otra ronda. -Definitivamente Takuto era un animal. Y Ranmaru amaba a esa bestia como a nadie en el mundo, nunca le dio miedo... sabía que era algo antinatural el poseer esa cola y esas orejas, esa temperatura corporal, y aún así nunca le dio importancia. Al final... era el amor de su vida. Que le quemaran en la hoguera si estaba mintiendo.

Por enésima ocasión, se dejó hacer y deshacer por el lycan durante toda la noche.

* * *

Kurama Norihito, el otro miembro de los Werewolfs se encontraba en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa haciendo algunas anotaciones para estudiar el idioma latín. Sus ojeras eran muy notables a pesar de que su piel morena a veces solía difuminarlas un poco. En ésta ocasión nada pudo hacerle dormir bien ya que en la habitación de al lado hubo mucho movimiento, esos dos no dejaron de gritar toda la noche como gatos en celo y no era mucha gracia para el de ojos negros, uno que trataba de leer un texto en la noche y éstos con su escándalo a toda potencia. Kurama frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Shindou bajando de las escaleras, solo portaba una bata de terciopelo en color vino.

Se le veía a kilómetros su sonrisa de satisfacción. Norihito rió apenas se sentó el contrario frente a él. -Demasiado sexo, Shindou. Me pregunto cómo habrá acabado el pobre de tu noviecillo ésta vez. ¿Con gripa y adolorido? -Musitó el mayor, haciendo referencia a la situación en la que ahora se encontraría Kirino Ranmaru. El castaño bajó la mirada apenado; él se encendía en las noches y se apenaba de sus actos desesperados, sucios el día siguiente, y el moreno se divertía con ese hecho. - Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Y no es necesario que me digas cosas tan... vergonzosas, apenas me he despertado. -De su muñeca tomó un listón en color negro que solía tener amarrado para usarlo cada vez que su cabello molestaba, comenzó a atar sus finos rizos en una pequeña coleta. - ¿Latín otra vez? -Preguntó en cuanto vio los apuntes del moreno.-

-Es uno de los idiomas que más se usa en estas épocas. -Replicó y siguió pasando unos vocabularios de ese diccionario a unas hojas de papel.

-Tienes razón...

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos. Kurama tenía en mente lo que iba a comentar después, pensaba la manera correcta de hacerlo... sin embargo, eso solía ser en vano, siempre terminaba siendo sincero.

-Por cierto Shindou, hace tiempo quería comentarte algo pero no lo hice por respeto a ti. Ya sabes, solíamos ser lobos de la misma camada, como decía el líder. -Seguía escribiendo mientras comenzaba con su extraña introducción, el castaño solo se dignó a escucharle con total atención. -Dime... ¿Es enserio que amas a ese chico? Digo, él no es una mujer... otra cosa es que digas que tiene la esencia de una, tampoco tiene dinero. Es un pobre diablo prácticamente. Y perdona si lo digo así. ¿En verdad quieres a alguien como él a tu lado?

Bajó la mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido. Claramente se sintió ofendido por las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo tanto era el respeto mutuo que, como en la ocasión pasada de la confesión de Garshya, se limitó a dejar la violencia de lado. -Yo lo amo como a nadie, por la persona que es. Aún si fuera rico, o más pobre que un vasallo, lo seguiría amando.

Kurama sonrió de manera sincera, tal y como lo pudo presentir... estaba en verdad ilusionado con ese amor. Lo admitía, al principio pensó que ese romance era una pérdida de tiempo, una distracción de parte del menor. Una estupidez que le hacía cambiar de razonamiento cada cinco minutos. Estaba embobado, pero no... Por primera vez en su vida vio a Shindou Takuto enamorado. -Ya veo... entonces, cuídalo mucho. Sabes que este tipo de relaciones son muy peligrosas.

-Lo tengo en mente. -Shindou le devolvió la sonrisa. -Aunque de mi no debes preocuparte mucho. Sé que la estrella que tu haz alcanzado es mucho más alta que la mía. -El moreno pareció sobresaltarse un poco ante las palabras del castaño. -Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte: ¿Es conveniente que un licántropo tenga sus amoríos con un aristócrata?

El corazón del lycan mayor dio un palpitar cada vez más rápido. Trataba de ocultar sus nervios, pero Takuto podía escuchar su ritmo acelerado de la circulación sanguínea, sentir el cambio de temperatura con solo verlo. De eso no podía escapar. -Vaya. Te diste cuenta, creo que no somos muy discretos a pesar de todo. -Soltó una risa de resignación, muy seca.-

-Kurama. Solo te recuerdo que él es el Jefe de la armada de Transilvania, alguien muy importante en ésta ciudad... él quemó la casa en la que Tenma y Shuu...

-El solo seguía órdenes de su Rey. -Agregó.- Los que se opongan a él suelen ser encarcelados si bien les va, o terminan en la guillotina. Deberías saberlo, a diario hay muertos por solo el chasqueo de sus dedos. Los humanos son crueles...

-Sí, sé que por eso lo hizo pero... me da pendiente que algún día Masaki regrese y termine por eliminarlos a los dos. A ti y a él. Sabes que no es de las personas que se quedan con los brazos cruzados cuando les toca perder. De hecho pienso que están alejados de nosotros... porque planean algo.

-Eso es obvio, estoy casi seguro que utilizará a Tsurugi y a Hakuryuu para otro de sus ambiciosos planes, si no es que ya lo está llevando a cabo en otro lado. -Bufó molesto, sus orejas se movieron un poco.- Pero Shindou, si él levantara un dedo contra Minamisawa Atsushi -Su rostro comenzó a tornarse diabólico. Su sonrisa de lado mostraba sus dientes afilados, amenazante. -lo mato con mis propias manos. -Terminó.-

Shindou se estremeció por ese comentario, sin embargo le dio la razón. De igual modo si alguien se atrevía a hacerle al menos un rasguño a su amado hombre de ojos azules, no dudaría en reventarle la yugular con sus garras al culpable. Kurama pareció entender lo que éste pensaba, por lo que solo rió e interrumpió. -Al final, creo que los dos estamos igual de enamorados.

Y así era, los Werewolfs estaban más vulnerables que nunca gracias a ese sentimiento.

* * *

Takuto subió las eternas escaleras con el fin regresar a su habitación en cuanto terminó su ''trivial'' conversación con su único compañero; las palabras tan frías de Kurama le hicieron pensar que en verdad alguien (quien menos lo esperaba) daría su propia vida por una persona que conocía hace apenas tres meses, en caso de ser necesario. Tal y como él mismo lo pensaba.

Le pareció un poco gracioso al principio, el moreno anteriormente se aferraba mucho a la idea: _''El amor es una mierda que solo deja una pérdida de tiempo''_; constantemente se refería a su amor por Ranmaru como _''Tu amorío con el afeminado''._ Pero de un tiempo hacia el presente se volvió más tolerante. Comenzó a aceptarlo y eso para el castaño fue realmente sospechoso. El licántropo de estatura baja nunca aceptaba nada que lo contradijera, su orgullo era tan grande que incluso cuando no tuviera razón, jamás aceptaría estar equivocado.

Un mes después le contó sobre la buena persona que era su nuevo conocido, el mismo jefe de la armada de Transilvania. Un joven de diecinueve años de edad que cabalgaba de un lugar a otro con solo un arco y flechas, y una espada bañada en plata que no sabía usar. Cabe mencionar que tenía la misma edad de Norihito. Un año y medio menor que Shindou.

Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Kurama se enamoraba, y por ente se encontraba más manejable, menos duro en muchas cosas. Al final ese chico le endulzó la vida un poco... cambió a un amargado a un conejo en tres meses... bueno no para tanto, seguía teniendo su carácter fuerte de vez en cuando. En especial cuando se trataba de perder dinero.

De alguna manera se sentía muy feliz por su compañero, aunque tarde o temprano ese romance traería muchos problemas. Su sentido del presentimiento le indicaba una marca roja justo en la frente del contrario... como esas que suelen pintar los arqueros en los árboles para practicar sus tiros; eso era muy preocupante. No deseaba el mal, sin embargo... Minamisawa Atsushi hace dos años calcinó a dos de los suyos sin piedad alguna. A pesar de no haber tenido tiempo para convivir con ellos, no se sentía capaz de ver a los ojos a ese hombre sin sentir algún deseo de reclamarle. Tenía un resentimiento hacia él, mas al ponerse en su lugar, extrañamente lo comprendía.

Como bien lo decía Norihito, Minamisawa solo seguía órdenes incondicionales como el perro fiel de su Rey. Si acomodaba las cosas así, entonces el mismo Shindou Takuto había hecho cosas peores por quien fue su único líder legítimo: Garshya Wolfein, en el pasado. Hasta llegar a esa conclusión, decidió no juzgar por la portada al joven que según su compañero, era un excelente ser.

Suspiró pesado y abrió la puerta de su habitación después de quedarse frente a ella mientras divagaba en los recuerdos que tuvo con la familia en su mente. Estando dentro volvió a empujarla hacia la dirección contraria para cerrarla.

Kirino Ranmaru ya había despertado minutos atrás. En el momento en el que la puerta se abrió se estaba colocando los botines de cuero marrones, volteó de inmediato al escuchar los sigilosos pasos de su amante. Su cabello rosa caía a todos lados de su marcada espalda, producto de la apasionada noche anterior. Se le iluminaron los orbes azul turquesa en cuanto pasó su mirada en aquella figura bien marcada del contrario, semejante a los dibujos de los excelentes artistas no reconocidos que cobraban unas monedas por un autorretrato en el mercado. Deberían hacerle un dibujo en técnica de carboncillo a ese chico, si no fuera tan peligroso que se dieran cuenta de sus... cualidades físicas antinaturales.

Shindou le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, y se volteó hacia su ropero. Dejó que la bata de terciopelo le resbalara por el cuerpo hasta quedar tirada, todo bajo la mirada del amante humano perfecto. Mientras el castaño se cambiaba a espaldas de él, dejó que hiciera aquello y se puso de pie frente al espejo para cepillar sus hebras sedosas de cabello y así atarlo en una coleta alta, su peinado de siempre. Encima del tocador había una frazada de algodón humedecida en un recipiente con agua tibia, tomó la tela y exprimió el exceso de agua. Se empezó a limpiar las heridas de los brazos. Manculaciones de sangre seca hechas por rasguños de Takuto.

A él no le importaba ser herido. Sabía de sobra que el castaño solía ponerse muy agresivo o mejor, apasionado en las noches y las cosas siempre se tornaban calientes a tal punto que al día siguiente despertaban con pequeñas heridas, para Kirino eran recuerdos.

Shindou, al observar a su novio hacer aquello, se preocupó. En verdad no quería provocarle ningún tipo de daño, no se lo perdonaba... mas no podía controlarse mucho cuando hacían el amor. A pesar de tener el consentimiento de ambas partes, aún se sentía muy culpable de ser la persona que dejó cicatrizada su piel. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kirino y le abrazó con ternura desde la cintura, también marcada con moretones hasta el borde de sus caderas. Besó su hombro un par de veces, provocando un suspiro en el contrario. Éste sonrió con ternura.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti. -Susurró el licántropo de ojos color chocolate, con cierto tono de voz seductor. El humano simplemente le dedicó su mejor gesto de satisfacción y le extendió el húmedo trapo, manchado de un tono marrón claro. A Shindou le llegó el aroma a sangre deliciosa, cálida pero no ardiente como la suya. Aspiraba ese aroma con mucho cuidado de no sobrepasarse (o querría comerse a su pareja) y luego pasó el trozo de húmeda tela con cuidado sobre las heridas de sus brazos, frotándolas hasta quitarle cualquier microscópico residuo. Su buena vista ayudaba a ello.

Ranmaru no se quejó del dolor en ningún momento, después de todo se imaginó el como podría tener la espalda el contrario... su amor. Al fin y al cabo, el único soporte que tuvo en toda la noche fue esa parte de él. Y no se equivocó en lo absoluto, cuando se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el recipiente con agua con la misión de enjuagar el trapo, logró ver su espalda muy arañada hasta con trozos de piel levantada. -Te preocupas demasiado, ya te he dicho que no me afectan heridas tan pequeñas. -Encaró.-

-Siempre vas a preocuparme, Ranmaru. -Sentenció al mismo tiempo que volvía a su tarea de limpiarle las costras. La sangre ya estaba seca, mas las heridas podían infectarse aún así con la mala higiene, y no quería que él pasara por una situación tan mala. -Hasta el día en que quieras dejarme o el día en que muera dejaré de hacerlo... al menos frente a ti. ¿Vale?

El pelirrosa arqueó las cejas. Si algo odiaba era el solo pensar en perder a lo único que tenía en la vida. Un singular ser que llegó a su camino para cambiarlo de buena forma. Abrazó a Takuto con todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo la cara en su ardiente pecho desnudo. -Ni menciones algo sobre la muerte, siento que lo dices porque presientes que pronto... -Cada vez se aferró más a su cuerpo.- no quiero que ésto termine. Tengo mucho miedo a perderte, Takuto. Así que no lo digas. Si es así... sigue preocupándote por mi, así como lo haces. -Levantó su mirada turquesa, buscando algo en los bellos ojos chocolates del contario. Ranmaru tenía miedo. Tenía en cuenta muchos aspectos de la conducta de los lycan, tanto lo que le ha enseñado su novio, como lo que leía con Minamisawa (alguien con mayor experiencia si se trataba en el estudio de seres distintos a los humanos). Sabía de la percepción de los licántropos... cuando una catástrofe se avecina, ellos lo sienten. Y ojala estuviera pensando mal. El no era de las personas que superarían una pérdida... otra más y seguramente moriría de dolor.

Era increíble como unas palabras podían hacerlo sentir en el cielo, así era Kirino. Solo con dos palabras tenía el poder de elevarlo hacia las nubes; podría incluso con dos derribarlo de un solo golpe, sin embargo tenía en claro que por nada del mundo lo haría. Era tanto su amor por él que jamás lo haría. Posó una de sus manos a su cintura, tocando mitad de piel y mitad de la tela del pantalón, para atraerlo más a su delgado cuerpo. -Lo siento, no vuelvo a hacerlo. Pero... sabes que daría la vida por ti si es necesario. -Besó la coronilla del pelirrosa.- Te amo como a nadie en el mundo Ranmaru, tampoco quiero perderte. -La cola de lobo que el castaño tenía se movió en señal de felicidad, de un lado hacia otro, cosa que le sacó una risilla al contrario.

-Eres un cursi... -Su sonrojo fue muy evidente, le encantaban sus palabras, su voz. Todo de él, si le pidieran una lista de las cosas que amaba de ese hombre lobo, escribiría una Biblia completa. -Te amo, mi lobo salvaje. -Dicho ésto inclinó un poco su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los delgados de Shindou, apenas fue un roce. Pequeña presión que en verdad fue un detalle muy amoroso de su parte. El de cabellos rizos se sonrojó enseguida. -Debo irme a trabajar. -Sus manos alcanzaron las peludas orejas de su amante, le divertía mucho apretarlas por las reacciones que Takuto tenía.

Soltó una risita casi sorda. -M-Me haces cosquillas, deja eso ahora Ranmaru.

-Vale, vale. -Soltó sus orejas. Fue directo a ponerse la camiseta blanca y el chaleco que portaba; también en color marrón al igual que su pantalón viejo y sus botas.

El lycan simplemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando a que éste acabara de vestirse, lo miraba con un amor apasionado. Cada vez que lo sentía cerca los problemas se le olvidaban, incluso se sentía humano... tal vez ese era el por qué se fijó en un ''pobre diablo''. Le hacía sentir más humano que bestia, y eso se lo agradecería de por vida.

-Lamento despertarte de tus sueños... pero enserio debo irme. -Kirino tomó su morral que contenía sus papiros para las cuentas de todo lo que vendía durante cada día y le dio un beso profundo a Shindou antes de salir por esa puerta casi corriendo.

Lo vio partir como un ave, volando. Ni rastro del movimiento de sus blancas alas... no necesitaba recordarle que lo amaba. Él muy bien lo sabía.

Shindou pensó enseguida _''Quiero irme lejos con él. ''_¿Por qué vivir de ésta manera? Verse un par de veces a la semana y luego el pelirrosa partía así de apresurado para no perder unas cuantas monedas del día. Debía sacar a su pareja del precipicio... y así lo haría...

* * *

A tan solo unos kilómetros de Transilvania, tres hombres vestidos con túnicas negras dialogaban sobre el nuevo movimiento que daría el banderazo inicial a su bien tramado plan de un par de años de estructuración. Bajo una carpa similar a las que los miembros de la armada usaban para descansar antes de las guerras, los tres se encontraban sentados en posición de flor de loto frente a una mesita con solo una vela iluminando el estrecho espacio, esperando la indicación del compañero menor.

Después de una gran pausa, simplemente abrió su boca y dejó fluir sus palabras sádicas en un canturreo como si se tratara de una felicitación o una bendición.

-_Sine missione_... ''Sin perdón''. -Sonrió con malicia, siendo respaldado por sus otros dos compañeros igual de deseosos de sangre que él mismo. Asintieron con la cabeza e inmediatamente salieron de la carpa. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la ciudad a paso normal entre el bosque para no llamar la atención de cualquier par de ojos... el objetivo estaba asegurado, no dejarían ir a sus presas.

''Presas'' en plural porque a Kariya Masaki le importaba un comino la venganza de esos imbéciles... a quien quería muerto era a ese molesto humano de cabello rosa que ha estado compartiendo cama con quien solía ser... su amante en el pasado. Tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo de investigación a los Werewolfs con los brazos cruzados, si hacía un solo ruido entonces sería descubierto. Los celos estaban muy bien presentes en sus bajos sentimientos, si es que se le llamaran sentimientos... más bien era una enfermedad que el lycan nunca logró superar. Tanta era su ambición que no solo quería poder sobre los humanos, también quería a Takuto para él. Lo que no sabía, es que éste último le tenía repulsión.

-Ya veremos que cara pones al verme, mi lindo Takuto... si no eres para mí, no serás para nadie. -Expresó para si mismo en voz alta mientras descargaba su ira arañando un tronco.- Te daré en donde más te duele.

Claramente fue una amenaza... Kirino Ranmaru debía cubrirse las espaldas.

* * *

La mente de Takuto comenzó a divagar de un momento a otro mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto tal como si se tratara de agua. Los recuerdos que tenía reprimidos durante mucho tiempo comenzaron a hacerse presentes en forma de cortas escenas que, como era de esperarse, le provocaban un dolor interno que a veces no podía soportar. Se sirvió otra copa de alcohol en cuanto terminó la primera, la ventaja era que a diferencia de un humano, un lycan no se emborrachaba. No tendría ese problema en ningún momento de su vida, que por cierto en la noche después de la cena se acabó enterando por los labios de Ranmaru que la edad de un hombre lobo es equivalente a un año que vale por siete, tal y como sucedía con la edad de los caninos. Sin embargo, seguirían viéndose jóvenes como la edad humana. ¿Qué edad tendría entonces ahora? Diesciocho años... ¿126 años? Qué cosas...

Una escena le hizo retroceder en el tiempo cuatro años en el pasado.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la visión.

Lavanda. Aroma muy suave digno de ese campo de flores violetas, lugar en donde vio por primera vez a esa figura de estatura baja, cabellos aguamarina y piel morena. Lo conoció por casualidad... o eso quería creer en esos momentos.

Aparentaba uno o dos años menor que él, derramaba lágrimas casi de sangre entre las flores. Solo vestía con una bata de dormir en color blanco manchada por tierra y varios tipos de suciedad, debía tener días sin llegar a su casa. Como Shindou Takuto era una persona de muy noble corazón, le tendió la mano sin dudar un segundo a ese pequeño que lloraba desconsolado la pérdida de sus papás... se había quedado huérfano, solo en el mundo.

Pero había algo muy raro en ese niño que en vez de darle miedo, le maravilló.

Tenía orejas y cola de un canino; que le llamaran loco pero lo vio con sus propios ojos...

Por cosas de la vida, terminaron andando juntos por muchos lugares hasta conocer a Garshya, quien los acogió en su familia sin compromisos. El desgraciado líder se daba a querer.

Conoció por ellos... la existencia de unos seres llamados ''licántropos''. Su madre en alguna ocasión le había contado una historia ficticia sobre ellos, pero nunca creyó que fueran reales, más bien creía que eran solo patrañas. Sin embargo, al ver a tantos se quedó callado y permaneció en esa casa enorme siendo el único humano acogido por los lobos... todo por el ''cachorro'' que había encontrado meses atrás.

El tiempo pasó y con ello las cosas cambiaron entre los dos. Kariya Masaki, el niño tierno de expresivos ojos hermosos dejó de ver a su salvador como un simple amigo; el cariño era aún más grande que el que le tenía al resto de sus compañeros incluyendo a los hermanos Tsurugi y a Hakuryuu. Lo complicado fue la declaración, pero jamás imaginó que el sentimiento fuera recíproco para el humano de cabellos castaños cenizos. Aceptó sus sentimientos una tarde en el mismo campo de lavanda en donde lo conoció. Lo que más recuerda fue el primer beso bajo la nieve: Torpe, pero significativo... un simple roce de dos o tres segundos que marcó su corazón con un tatuaje.

La relación entre ellos fue una de las situaciones más bellas que un humano podría vivir en su sano juicio. Logró querer muchísimo a ese niño bello, que bien había formado un carácter fuerte al paso de las semanas... cosa que a Shindou le parecía chistoso, infantil de su parte.

¿Cómo un amor tan puro pudo convertirse en el peor de los odios?

Kariya cambió a partir de los quince años de edad. En ese entonces su mente se empezó a retorcer por completo. En cada caza era siempre el primero en escoger a las presas... no precisamente animales, humanos. A pesar de los reclamos constantes del mayor Wolfein, seguía con sus desobediencias y sus faltas de respeto hacia todos... a Shindou dejó de agradarle el nuevo Masaki.

No necesitó decirle algo, simplemente dejó de hablarle. Estaba mal lo que hacía, nadie debía quitarles la vida a inocentes, mucho menos alguien que en parte ganaba en fuerza al lado de uno. Era como encerrar en un cuarto a un canario con un feroz cheetah. Resentido, Masaki decidió dejar de lado los sentimientos solo para dedicarse a hacer de las suyas.

Takuto se sometió a la metamorfosis por una mordida en el hombro de parte de la boca del peliverde. Lo hizo por amor en la única noche que tuvieron juntos... su primera vez fue con Kariya Masaki dos semanas antes de separarse, y éste le agradeció todo el amor que le daba convirtiéndolo por fin en uno de los suyos. Lo peor fue la restructuración de su ADN y sus sentidos, supo por Kurama que desfalleció durante dos días completos en el proceso. Perdió el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, al final valió la pena.

Si Masaki no hubiera cometido sus estupideces en Maldovia, jamás hubiera huído a Transilvania... jamás hubiera conocido a su actual pareja, al ser con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida: Kirino Ranmaru, un humano de clase baja. Por dentro tenía un corazón de oro, valioso mucho más que todas las monedas de Rumania. Incluso más valioso que la corona de los reyes.

Volvió a la realidad... frente a esa mesita pequeña que tenía en el balcón. Su copa de vino de nuevo estaba vacía.

-¿Pensando otra vez? -Preguntó esa voz conocida detrás de él. Levantó la vista y observó esos ojos negros como la misma noche.-

-Recuerdos vagos, Kurama. Solo eso. -Respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Kariya Masaki no hubiera cambiado al monstruo en el que se ha convertido ahora.

-Estarían juntos, sin duda... puede que tú no lo hayas llegado a amar como él a ti. Pero él si lo hizo.

-Lo sé. -Bajó su mirada entristecida, a pesar de todos los recuerdos de su relación fueron muy buenos, ese cachorrito siempre le sacó una sonrisa sin importar lo trágico del momento.

-Pero el pasado es el pasado, Shindou.

-A veces no se puede borrar el pasado, ni escribirlo con otra pluma ¿Comprendes? A pesar de todo me gustaría hacer cambiar su modo de ver las cosas... mas ha sido demasiado tarde. ¿Cuántas cosas malas no ha cometido hasta ahora? Me enteré hace poco que es un criminal en potencia.

-En cualquier país en donde lo descubran lo mandarán ejecutar, prepárate. Así son las cosas en estos tiempos, además no es ninguna paloma blanca. ¡Se cenó crudo al señor Feudal de Maldovia y provocó una guerra! -Rió en seco.- Yo en su lugar al menos lo hubiera cocinado en estofado.

-Kurama, a veces dices cosas que dan miedo ¿Te lo he dicho? -Suspiró, el contrario solo mostró una sonrisa cínica que mostraba sus dientes.- Ojala él... recapacite algún día.

-No lo creo capaz, el Kariya que conociste murió hace mucho. -Musitó seco, encarando al menor.- Deja de pensar en el enemigo y concéntrate en cuidar al tesoro que tienes ahora. No puedes borrar el pasado, cierto, pero puedes superarlo. Tú eres fuerte y puedes hacerlo.

-Kurama...

-Deja esa botella y vamos de caza, hace mucho que no capturamos la comida por nosotros mismos como en los viejos tiempos. De vez en cuando no hace daño comportarnos como animales. -Estiró su mano con el fin de levantar al castaño.- El vecino no se dará cuenta de la res que le falte, y si sospecha ''se escapó'' es una buena escusa.

-Sus cercas están muy deterioradas así que es creíble. -Tomó la mano de su amigo.- Gracias por todo, tú has sido mi amigo más sincero desde siempre.

-No digas cosas tan melosas ahora, mejor agradécemelo haciendo la cena ¿Estamos?

-Sí, estamos.

* * *

**8:30 pm.**

El chico de ojos azules turquesa todos los días ejercía su profesión de vendedor el mercado retiró su puesto de trabajo en menos de media hora, quería tener tiempo para al menos acompañar en la cena a su amado hombre lobo. Con solo verlo un par de minutos bastaba para estar satisfecho, al final el trabajo era un impedimento para estar con él todos los días ¿Pero qué hacía? No iba a quedarse en la calle otra vez, ya había conocido antes las carencias tan terribles que los plebeyos tenían que pasar solo por ser de la clase más baja. Antes muerto que volver a sentirse inferior a los aristócratas.

Y hablando de aristócratas... ahí venía uno de los famosos ''Si no es que el más'', pensó el pelirrosa, montado en su caballo negro. Su vestimenta era el traje de la armada: pantalón blanco, botines de militar negras, camiseta blanca, chaleco de terciopelo negro decorado con el escudo de armas de Rumania, capa de color azul noche y su clásico sombrero negro con una pluma de un lado. Ranmaru entrecerró los ojos, ese tipo no entendía que si se acercaba mucho a él las personas sospecharían mal y entonces se llevaría un interrogatorio de horas por parte de sus jefes para averiguar la relación en la que andaban ellos dos. Pero trataba con Minamisawa Atsushi, un terco en primera potencia.

El pelirrosa hizo una reverencia cuando el hombre frente a él se acercó encima de su fuerte corcel, ya tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a preguntarle, siempre era lo mismo... Kirino tenía el secreto guardado y Minamisawa tenía el suyo. Un lazo inquebrantable que ellos dos jamás romprerían. Al final, el estar con dos lycans que para colmo venían de una casta de fugitivos, no era un asunto del que debían hablar abiertamente o si no ''Transilvania te traga''. En esos tiempos el más mínimo robo o cualquier mentira eran castigados por el Rey. Eso a Atsushi no le convenía para nada por ser el consentido de ese viejo. Tenía su confianza, la que no le tenía al idiota del príncipe.

Atsushi puso los ojos en blanco cuando observó el acto de su compañero. -No tienes que ser tan formal, Kirino. -Musitó después de bajar de su caballo, se acomodó el arco y las flechas tras su espalda o si no estorbarían. -¿Terminaste tu trabajo temprano, eh?

-Pero su alteza, un simple plebeyo debe respetar a sus nobles. -Replicó enseguida pero sin ser del todo formal, una sonrisa socarrona decoró su fino rostro. Minamisawa le devolvió el gesto. -Me disponía a ir a ''ya sabes donde''.

-De hecho, yo también. Qué coincidencia, ''plebeyo''.

-Que alguien como tú lo diga me enferma aún más. -Soltó una carcajada, contagiando al contrario.

-Ese es el Kirino que conozco. OH, por cierto... tengo el encargo que me pediste hace un mes.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos enseguida. -¿Enserio? ¿No es mentira verdad? -El aristócrata sonrió de lado y sacó una bolsa de tela opaca en tono verde esmeralda del bolsillo de su chaleco, cubría lo que parecía ser un arma blanca desde abajo de la empuñadura. -¡Eso fue muy rápido!

-Claro, debes confiar en los herreros de tu ciudad de vez en cuando. -Tomó sus manos y depositó el arma en ellas.-

Kirino desató las cuerdas que amarraban la tela en el metal, dejó ver un puñal corto de una hoja de veinte centímetros. Plateada y con una gema en el inicio de la empuñadura... su nombre estaba grabado en ella. -Es increíble.

-Tiene un baño de plata, es lo que la hace especial. Solo mi espada y mis flechas tienen ese tipo de característica, digamos que esa arma que tienes en tus manos es como la hija de mi pequeña. -Palpó con su mano la espada que tenía sostenida con un cinto, pegada a la cadera. Una tremenda hoja de más de un metro de largo.

-La diferencia es... que tú no sabes usarla. -Guiñó el ojo.-

-Pero en tiro con arco, soy mejor que tú y lo sabes. -Retó.-

-Eso lo veremos, la última vez quedamos en empate. -Envolvió el arma de nuevo y la guardó en una bolsa de cuero que siempre llevaba para guardar las monedas que se ganaba día a día, así como ciertos libros viejos.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos otra de nuestras competencias? Después de cenar en casa de los Werewolfs.

-Se te olvidará todo por completo en cuanto veas a Kurama, te conozco. -Y era cierto, hace unos días quedaron de correr en caballos. Kirino tuvo que pedir prestado uno al vecino de en frente en cambio de un surtido de frutas, cuando ambos se encontraron corrieron en ellos hasta la casa de los dos lycans, y de un momento a otro a Minamisawa se le olvidó que eran dos rondas y se metió a la habitación del moreno. -Mejor otro día.

-Bueno, entonces simplemente vamos para allá. Sé que quieres ver a ''ricitos''.

-No tienes remedio ¿Qué diablos haces en la armada? Tú debiste ser un campesino por tu informalidad.

-Soy guapo, le gusto a la princesa... el Rey me ama, tengo a todos bajo mi control.

-El príncipe te odia.

-El príncipe es un idiota.

-Ah por favor no empecemos otra vez con ésta discusión...

-Además mis técnicas en el combate son excelentes. Tengo un perfecto manejo del arco y la flecha, mi puntería es precisa incluso sin hacer cálculos. Solo basta una mirada al objetivo con ambos ojos y una fuerza de lanzamiento dependiendo de la distancia y el tamaño del... ¡Baja ahora mismo de Pegaso! -Se exaltó en cuanto vio a Ranmaru encima de su caballo.-

-Tu gran egocentrismo me aburre y lo sabes, le agrado a Pegaso, si no lo hiciera me hubiera mandado lejos ya. -Acarició con ternura el crin del animal.- Vamos... todo derecho.

El animal pareció entender a la cantada voz del muchacho, no necesitó de un golpe... solo comenzó a andar a paso rápido hacia el frondoso bosque.

-Ese idiota... -Se quejó el aristócrata.- ¡Esperen!

* * *

**10:00 pm.**

A Kirino aún se le revolvía el estómago por la escena que había presenciado apenas hace una hora. Le gustaban mucho los animales a pesar de no poder mantener a alguno (comía él o comía el gato) y sin embargo, juntó todas las fuerzas posibles para no desmayarse al ver a su novio cargando con una vaca muerta. No le impresionó que el mismo hombre haya estado cargando con unos doscientos kilogramos por su cuenta como si se tratara de una caja de especias, sino el cuello del animal, desgarrado del lado de la yugular izquierda por completo. La boca de Shindou tenía rastros de sangre, y bueno, su apariencia era diferente, sus ojos parecían haberse tornado de escarlata y su cabello se aclaró un poco al igual que el pelaje de sus orejas y su cola.

Eso solo duró un rato, hasta que regresó de su habitación. Su ropa sucia había sido cambiada por otro conjunto sin ningún grano de sangre o tierra; Pantalones intactos de cuero que se ajustaban a su masculina figura al igual manera que su camiseta de olanes con encaje del mismo tono, encima tenía una gabardina del mismo material que su pantalón y sus botas largas le llegaban hasta el inicio de las rodillas. Cada vez que salía debía amarrar la cola con un cinto especial que Kurama fabricaba para apegar dicha anomalía en su espalda, dolía un poco después de un rato pero ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. Y ya teniendo el cinto puesto, la ropa cubriría todo. Shindou portaba un sombrero negro que le cubría las orejas, el atuendo era muy característico suyo... el pelirrosa aún no sabía por qué los únicos dos licántropos que tenía la fortuna de conocer siempre estaban vestidos de ese color, ya lo había mencionado pero no le responden, y seguían sin responderle.

Volviendo a su realidad, el ladrón de sus sueños lo miraba con cierta ternura. Si no tuviera toda esa ropa cubriendo su cuerpo, seguramente podría ver que estaba moviéndole el rabo como un perro insistiendo a que le arrojes la barita. Kirino rodeó los ojos y posó su mirada intentando no asquearse, el filete de carne frente a él se veía... aún rojo, a medio cocer y así no le gustaba. La comida se ingería totalmente frita ¿No era eso lo normal? -Eh... Takuto ¿No crees que le falte un poco de cocción?

El mencionado soltó una sugestiva risilla corta que provocó que al contrario se le tiñera el rostro del color de la granada. -¿Más cocida? Ranmaru, lo delicioso de la carne es la suavidad que tiene cuando aún está en su punto rojizo. La comeríamos cruda si no fuera porque ustedes dos son humanos. -Generalizó, Kurama volteó a verlo enseguida.

-O también podríamos devorarlos a ustedes, tú a Atsushi apuesto que él tiene un mal sabor. -Se burló el moreno de baja estatura, causando un tic en el ojo del mencionado.

-Gracias por arruinarme la cena, enano.

-¿A quién le llamas enano perro?

-Tú eres un perro...

-¡Qué!

Takuto dejó los ojos en blanco y el pelirrosa suspiró, ambos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a cambiarse de lugar porque siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, era parte de una rutina monótona; pelearán durante media hora, se besarán otra media hora, volverán a pelear y luego se encerrarán en una habitación o cualquier lugar en donde puedan tener intimidad sin ser molestados. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Las paredes de la casa de los Werewolfs no hablaban, pero se escuchaban todos los ruidos existentes en ése lugar, después de todo Shindou escuchaba hasta cuando un alfiler caía de la mesa.

Tomó la mano de porcelana perteneciente a Ranmaru, tal como un príncipe a una princesa para caminar juntos hasta la sala en donde tenía un enorme sofá y un ventanal con vista a la perfecta noche estrellada, tranquila y fresca. No tan fría y tampoco cálida.

Se sentaron a ver la luna, como siempre perfecta. Al castaño le encantaba verla así, brillante y con la persona que ama a su lado. A veces reflexionaba mientras recibía el baño platinado de su luz relajante, se sentía armonioso y lleno de esperanza, excepto en luna llena... si estaba así se alteraba mucho a tal grado de correr por cada rincón de la casa con las garras expuestas dispuesto a arañar a todo lo que quisiera, mordía los muebles... claramente se ponía muy agresivo. Pero si estaba con Ranmaru la euforia crecía de otra manera, mas que nada en el libido. Qué noches había vivido junto a su amado pelirrosa estando así, inolvidables, estaban clavadas en su mente como estacas de madera en cada uno de sus puntos. Y de igual modo para Ranmaru, a pesar de que al final haya sido muy lastimado por la actividad sexual tan masoquista, por así llamarlo que practicaba con su novio en luna llena. Amaba verlo así de vigoroso, disfrutaba mucho todo lo que provenía de él.

Se sintió atraído hacia el propio regazo del contrario, cosa que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago al contacto. Se acurrucó en su pecho y aspiró su fuerte aroma masculino, delicioso a una mezcla maderosa ambarina penetrante hasta los huesos, su misma esencia sería lo primero que jamás olvidaría de su amado. Lo segundo serían sus hermosos ojos y lo tercero la cantidad de amor que tenía para repartirle las pocas veces que lo veía. Si algo le arrebatara a ese chico, seguramente se cortaría las venas con el arma que Minamisawa le ha traído. Ante ese pensamiento lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Shindou lo miró con extrañes, y con solo ver su expresión supo lo que pasaba con él. Lo conocía perfectamente bien... Kirino Ranmaru pensaba demasiado, y a veces eso era muy negativo.

Acarició sus hebras rosadas con cariño, esperando tranquilizarlo al menos un poco. Solo había una manera para que él dejara de lado el miedo que tenía, sabía que era consecuencia de haber vivido años en carencias, huérfano de padre y madre vendido después por poco dinero a sus tíos que ni siquiera se molestaron en brindarle casa. Su historia era muy triste, no entendía por qué la gente solía ser tan ambiciosa. _''Y un rico lo dice''_, seguramente pensará. No, no pensaría así, Ranmaru tenía en cuenta lo mal que Shindou se la ha visto a lo largo de su existencia, más que nada en los años desde que se convirtió en un lycan.

Tantas cosas pasaron por ambas mentes, no necesitaban decir palabra alguna, con un simple contacto como lo era un abrazo bastaba para apoyarse el uno al otro. Con solo eso lograban sentir la calidez producto de su propio amor. Uno muy inusual por cierto, un licántropo de élite... sangre pura, y un simple humano al que la gente del pueblo le llamaba _''plebeyo''_, para colmo eran homosexuales. No importa nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que la temperatura corporal del castaño fuera unos diez grados casi arriba de la normal. ¿Qué pasaría si la sociedad Rumana se enterara de tal pecado?

Takuto pensó lo que iba a decir... ya era hora de huir de ese lugar para comenzar una vida junto a su amado ojiazul. Besó su frente un par de segundos, Kirino se estremeció por la suavidad de sus manos recorrerle los brazos, no se había fijado en ellas. Pensaba que tenía puestos los guantes negros de encaje que siempre llevaba. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los chocolates tentadores que le observaban con el brillo semejante al de una de las estrellas que adornaban el cielo de esa bella noche, decir que sus ojos brillaban como la luna misma se quedaba corto. Un dígito del moreno se posó sobre su labio inferior, ese par le pedía a gritos que los rozara con los suyos a la de ya, pero no lo haría, primero necesitaba hablar con él.

-Llévame... -Susurró el hombre lobo muy cercano a la boca del pelirrosa. Un gesto sensual de su parte.

A Ranmaru se le puso la piel de gallina de inmediato, cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro. Ansiaba que lo besara de una vez o colapsaría. -¿A dónde quieres que te lleve, Takuto?... -Respondió con el mismo suave tono de voz.

-Llévame... Un día haré un paraíso. Llévame. Que no cambie en el tiempo, que sea eterno... llévame. -Decía con una sonrisa adornando su agraciado rostro, iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.- Llévame lejos del cielo, a un lugar oscuro en donde nosotros podamos ser felices juntos.

Su rostro se tornó ardiente como la piel de Shindou, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Logró recaudar muchas fuerzas para no soltarse a llorar; simplemente sonrió con bonanza y llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de su amado castaño de grandes ojos marrones. Éste entrecerró su mirada. -He esperado a que me dijeras eso desde hace unos meses... -Estaba que no cabía de felicidad. -Te llevaré a ese lugar en cuanto me lo pidas.

-Mañana mismo, Ranmaru. -Pidió insistente.-

-Entonces, así será.

Aminoró la distancia entre sus rostros en cuanto escuchó la anhelada respuesta salir de esa exquisita boca, besó sus labios dulcemente, suave y delicado como si se trataran de los pétalos de una rosa recién cortada de los jardines del castillo francés. Podría ser que acabaran en ese lugar, no conocía Francia aún ¿Por qué no hacer de París su nuevo hogar? El Rey de ese país tenía buena fama ante su reinado. Inmediatamente se imaginó en una casa más pequeña junto a su amado y un par de lindos animales haciendo compañía en la pintoresca pieza llena de obras de arte.

El grado del beso fue pasando de lento a uno más arriba mediante el tiempo pasaba, podían ahogarse si quisieran. Si moría uno en los labios del otro serían felices, de igual modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser y quería demostrárselo con un delicioso contacto muy de ellos. Sus bocas se hundían en el manjar de sus salivas combinándose mientras las manos comenzaban a pasearse en sus cuerpos. Ranmaru acariciaba el pecho de Takuto, incluso con su ropa pesada era posible sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora. Sonrió entre los roces al tiempo que sentía esas manos recorrerle la espalda, orgulloso de hacerle sentir tantas cosas a un ''lycan''.

Se vencían a la llama encendida que quemaba sus corazones como las mechas de los candelabros, de un momento a otro yacían derrumbados en el sofá besándose de una manera más veloz y lujuriosa.

Fue entonces cuando Takuto se separó de inmediato con brusquedad. Se incorporó y corrió con velocidad al gran ventanal, había detectado a unos doscientos metros un aroma apestoso a resentimiento y odio. Aroma a muerte que solo podía ser de un demonio en específico, no reconocido en el diccionario infernal como Bael o Belphegor, pero debería estar ahí. Generalmente los demonios al principio fueron ángeles en un momento... tal como él. Y luego se fueron a la ruina por sus diferentes pecados... tal y como él lo hizo.

¿Y a qué olía el odio?...

-Lavanda. -Susurró Takuto, dejando a un preocupado pelirrosa sentado en el sofá.

-¿Takuto?...

No dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana hacia el estanque de la casa, por el ventanal, el ojiazul pudo ver que Norihito había hecho lo mismo. Se posaron en la entrada como si estuvieran esperando algo.

A Ranmaru se le oprimió el pecho por un segundo al sentir una angustia inaguantable que lograba apretarle la garganta como si estuviera asfixiándose. Otro ataque de pánico, de esos que solo le daban cuando presentía la tempesta llegar. Escuchó los apresurados pasos característicos de Minamisawa acercarse a él.

-Kirino, algo le pasó a Norihito... mencionó algo extraño y salió corriendo como un demente... -Posó su mirada en el ventanal, notó que a Shindou le sucedía lo mismo. -¿También él? ¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?

-No es la luna llena.

-¿Entonces...? No puede ser que hayan olfateado alguna presa, los licántropos no se ponen así de alarmados por comida.

-Atsushi... estoy seguro de que es algo mucho más fuerte que una presa. -¿Y si ellos son las presas? -Preguntó angustiado, asustado. El terror de solo pensar que su amado estaba en peligro se hacía cada vez más grande y por ente lo hacía perder la cordura. -No podemos dejarlos solos.

Minamisawa asintió con la cabeza, ambos corrieron hasta la entrada. Una vez ahí se posaron detrás de esos dos lycans alterados. Temblaban, sus expresiones mostraban enojo, tenían la misma mirada que los ojos de un lobo observar que otro ha pisado su territorio. El jefe de la armada tocó el hombro de Norihito, éste gruñó.

Kirino simplemente se mantuvo a un lado del castaño, jamás había visto que mostrara sus colmillos de canino amenazante._ ''Lavanda''_ ¿Qué tenía la lavanda de mala? Era una simple flor. -Takuto... ¿Qué... qué sucede? -Pero su rostro pareció endurecerse más, la furia que emitía su propia expresión le dijo que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas, los lobos estaban en peligro.

-Lárguense. En especial tú, Atsushi. -Ordenó Kurama con un tono de voz autoritario. -Estás en peligro, y tú Kirino, eres un humano... vete, no puedes hacer nada aquí. Estorbo. -Los miró fulminante. ¿Irse? El aristócrata frunció el ceño e interrumpió de inmediato las supuestas instrucciones del moreno.

-¿Peligro? Entonces esa sería una razón para quedarme, si las tierras de mi Rey están en riesgo debo protegerlas. -Replicó ante el más bajo mientras sacaba su arco y flechas. -No voy a dejarte solo nunca, idiota. Te lo prometí.

Shindou miró a Kirino con calma, esperando con ello brindarle su confianza. -Por favor, vete. -Sonrió muy apenas, si a esa pequeña línea curva se le podría llamar sonrisa.- Estaré bien.

Negó con la cabeza y casi al borde de las lágrimas tomó su ardiente mano nerviosa. Entrelazó sus dígitos con los del contrario, logrando sacar una incrédula expresión en el rostro del castaño... Kurama había mencionado que habría peligro. ¿Estaban sordos o que? Comprendió lo que los dos humanos sentían, jamas los dejarían abandonados en una situación como esa. Incluso la misma manada lo hizo primero, y simples humanos estaban ahí brindándoles el apoyo que nunca les dieron, tal vez momentáneo si, pero incondicional nunca. Takuto apretó esa mano con delicadeza, estaba muy preocupado por lo que podría pasar. No por él... si no por su amado Ranmaru. -Solo mantente detrás de mí.

-Lo que tú digas.

Las copas de los árboles se movieron de forma violenta, sacando a los cuatro de sus pensamientos y diálogos. De nuevo, los lycans se alteraron.

-Ahí vienen.

Tres figuras bajaron veloces de un árbol. Dos altos, un bajo.

Se acomodaron en una fila a unos diez metros frente a los dueños de la casa, Kirino tembló al ver sus vestimentas muy parecidas a las que usaban los hechiceros. Pero obviamente no eran magos, los tres tenían puesta una gabardina negra que cubría sus misteriosos rostros con una enorme capucha.

Shindou estaba muy atento a los movimientos de esos tres antiguos compañeros de camada, como solían llamarse. Tanto tiempo sin verlos y ahora simplemente estaban ahí, frente a ellos sin mover un solo dedo. Debían ser perspicaces ante ellos, más que nada ante el más bajito, ese era el demonio. _''Él huele a lavanda aún''_. Pensó muy en sus adentros antes de preguntarse _''¿Por qué están aquí?''_ Sabe una, pero ¿Qué hacía él? No vino por la venganza de sus compañeros, él es un narcisista de primera.

Al mismo tiempo se quitaron las capuchas, dejando ver los rostros de cada uno, paliacates negros cubrían sus orejas puntiagudas de can.

De inmediato, el albino de cabellos largos y el peliazul ojiámbar posaron sus miradas asesinas en Minamisawa Atsushi, cosa que provocó que Kurama sacara sus garras, sin moverse. Si intentaban al menos un movimiento... los mataría de un golpe. Estaba preparado.

Mientras que del otro lado, el moreno de ojos dorados solo miraba al castaño, arrogante, su sonrisa era más falsa que la manzana azul. Éste fue el primero que habló.

-Takuto, con que ésta es tu nueva conquista... eh. -Levantó una ceja, escéptico.- Su sangre huele a... mujer virgen. Sí que es especial... -Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado?

El pelirrosa apretó los puños con fiereza. -¿Quién es él? -Preguntó mirando a los ojos a su novio. -¿Otro lycan?

Shindou bajó la mirada, crujió los dientes. Jamás quiso hablarle de Kariya Masaki porque es un simple imbécil, un licántropo lleno de ambición y deseos de poderío sobre todo lo que toca la tierra. Un ser despreciable... que años atrás fue su primer amor. -Él... él es el monstruo que me convirtió en lo que soy.

Ranmaru abrió los ojos de par en par. Recordó la mordida que el contrario tenía en el hombro. Había preguntado una vez quién se la había hecho y nunca respondió, siempre que aparecía en su boca la cuestión _''¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en un lycan?'' _hacía lo mismo... de oídos sordos ante el tema sin decir una palabra. Por eso dejó de preguntarle, tal vez le traería malos recuerdos. O fue contra su voluntad. Un ataque o algo parecido, se imaginó mil cosas.

-¿Te hizo daño en el pasado?

-No, él me convirtió en licántropo bajo mi consentimiento. -Suspiró, si confiaba en Kirino Ranmaru entonces debería decirle lo más importante de su pasado. No por contarle su relación anterior, sino por mantenerlo al tanto de la situación, que después de eso seguramente recapacitaría. Estaba en peligro, podía verlo en los ojos de ese desgraciado. -Él... fue mi pareja hace tiempo.

Masaki torció la boca en una sonrisa diabólica que causó un estremecimiento en el pelirrosa, ese tipo lo observó detenidamente... sentía esos colmillos clavarse en su piel y arrancarla con todo y sus venas con la boca. Su propia carne pasaba por su garganta, la sangre escurría de la comisura de sus labios... la piel de su rostro estaba manchada con su sangre. Una garra saliente haría una incisión en su pecho, entonces con su fuerza abriría y sacaría el corazón aún latiendo, devoraría el órgano vital y de deleitaría con esa ''sangre virginal''. Los vampiros envidiarían. Al final comería toda su carne hasta solo dejar huesos; con solo verlo pudo sentir su propia muerte en vida. El corazón se le agitó de inmediato. -¿Debo temerle?...

-Debes huir.

* * *

_Y creo que también huiré de las personas que quieran asesinarme por haberlas dejado con la duda... y de las Masakilovers._

_Trabajé en éste one-shot durante una semana y media cada que tenía suficiente inspiración le dediqué tiempo de corrido sin importarme un comino el contestar roles, etc. Me gustó como me quedó... siento que es de lo mejorcito que he escrito hasta ahora y pues seguiré con el que sigue, claro, después de actualizar mis otros bebés fics. _

_La siguiente ''sangre'', será la historia de Kurama, todo sobre Minamisawa y sus problemas así como éste le dediqué casi todo al TakuRan. Por lo que ven, se agarrarán todos a madrazos, si. ¿Cuándo? Aún falta mucho. ~ Ámenme._

_Espero les haya gustado al menos un poco mi monstruo de 12,455 palabras._

_Por cierto... es mi fic #50 -Suena un espantasuegras.-_

**R.**


End file.
